Kaitlyn Jackson
Agent Kaitlyn is a member of the Department of Character Protective Services, and is the caseworker for Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. She has been in the DCPS for over ten years. She was created by Kaitlyn, but is now written by Huinesoron. Agent Profile Appearance Kaitlyn has long black hair, which she usually pulls back into a bun. She is somewhat shorter than average."Of Wolves and Fellowship" by Huinesoron In her preferred hobbit disguise, she looks exactly the same, only shorter and with curly black foot hair. Personality Kaitlyn talks. A lot. She actually has a rather logical outlook on life – she recognises when her beliefs are unfounded, enjoys complex deductive reasoning,"OFUDisc: Chapter 14" by Huinesoron can come up with complex plans on the fly, and has taken the Wizard's Oath in every universe she's set foot in, on the off-chance that it works in one of them"OFUDisc: Chapter 15" by Huinesoron – but it can be hard to tell beneath her cheerful ramblings. Her preferred disguise is a hobbit form, and in general she has a massive hobbit obsession. Put simply, she thinks they are adorable – and the fact that she can get high on mushrooms while in disguise as one certainly doesn't hurt. She also idolises Lord Vetinari to the point of ignoring being killed in favour of continuing to ramble about how luscious his hair is. In some ways, though, Kaitlyn is quite shy. While in large groups, she will often try to avoid drawing attention to herself, and will downplay her own achievements to this end;"OFUDisc: Chapter 8" by Huinesoron however, when the situation demands it, she is willing to put this aside and take an active role in small group planning."OFUDisc: Chapter 5" by Huinesoron"OFUDisc: Chapter 9" by Huinesoron Agent History Early Career Kaitlyn was one of the first generation of HQ kids, though whether she was born or adopted into the PPC is unknown. Until early 2004 HST, she lived with her parents (or 'parents') in HQ, and had decorated their RC door with cross-stitches of pithy quotes. "PPC: The Next Generation" She was friends with some of the children from the agent training classes, but did not attend class herself. By April 2004, the 14-year-old Kaitlyn had signed up to the Department of Character Protective Services as caseworker for Peregrin Took, working alongside Chelsea Miller, Meriadoc Brandybuck's caseworker.Agent Chelsea's LiveJournal In general, the two treat Merry and Pippin as their joint charges, since they are almost always affected together. Kaitlyn also worked frequently with Agent Bast, caseworker for Frodo Baggins."Agent Kaitlyn, DCPS" by Kaitlyn When Bast became revered as the PPC Goddess GreyLadyBast, Kaitlyn was one of her first worshippers, and her first priestess.Members of the Temple of GreyLadyBast In a conversation with Constance Sims, she was dared to steal the Sacred Mushrooms, and so had the vision which led to Bast's worshippers being clad in grey robes."The Holy Book of GreyLadyBast, Chapter VIII: The Vision of Kaitlyn" Kaitlyn was friends with Ella Darcy of the Department of Author Correspondence,"Driftwood: And So The Journey Begins" by Huinesoron and picked up from her a habit of sending concrit to the authors of stories she visited. At some point, she also made the acquaintance of the Canon Librarian."Driftwood: Thorin's Little Princess" by Huinesoron In 2005 HST, Kaitlyn signed up for the Official Fanfiction University of Discworld, but (as far as she was aware) nothing came of it."OFUDisc: Chapter 0" by Huinesoron She continued to serve in the PPC, working through GreyLadyBast's departure and the abandonment of the Temple. Some years later, she contacted Dafydd Illian – former High Priest of Bast and custodian of the abandoned Temple – and had herself set up as a fertility goddess in Bast's place.The Shrine of Kaitlyn Her Shrine formed the nucleus of the PPC HQ Temple of All Faiths,PPC HQ Temple of All Faiths though there is no indication that she is actively involved in it – the three aspects of 'Kaitlyn, Three-fold Goddess of Fertility' are all distinctly different from Agent Kaitlyn. OFUDisc In 2013, the Official Fanfiction University of Discworld finally launched its first class. It did so by instituting a time-slip from 2005 to 2013, which constituted a five-year shift in the canon. It then brought in a class from the students who had applied in 2005 – but due to the way the OFU was created, overlaid those students with the personalities of their selves from eight years before. During the week the OFU ran, Kaitlyn was part of a group of students who went hunting for her idol, Lord Vetinari. Kaitlyn was killed by traps in the palace (though not without believing she had touched Vetinari's coat); she was brought back the next day. Kaitlyn was one of four current or former PPC agents in the OFUDisc class. The four of them speculated on the reasons for the various discrepancies between OFUDisc and other OFUs, ultimately drawing the correct conclusions. During the attack by the vampire students, Kaitlyn fought bare-handed against Mercuria. After the closure of OFUDisc, she was returned to HQ with her mind restored to normal."The Ispace Wars: Prologue - OFUU" by Huinesoron Solo Career In 2013 or 2014, Chelsea was admitted to FicPsych; the reason for this has been speculated as being Kaitlyn talking too much, or as something rather more sinister.See Chelsea Miller's page on this wiki. Either way, Kaitlyn was technically responsible."Driftwood: Prologue" by Huinesoron Kaitlyn continued to take missions, being given badfics in person by a friend in the Department of Intelligence. On every mission, she then called for backup from every department even tangentially related to the story, ensuring she would have at least one temporary partner. After a few weeks of this, the larger departments stopped responding to her calls. Instead, she received assistance from departments such as the Department of Temporal Offenses, the Department of Geographical Aberrations, and even the Department of Out of Character Hobbits. She speculated that Personnel had not yet realised she was without a partner. Department of Floaters In late 2014, the Board of Flowers mandated Kaitlyn's assignment to the Department of Floaters, in addition to her position in the DCPS. She was partnered with the recently-returned Selene Windflower. In the Floaters, she continued her habit of providing constructive criticism to the authors of badfics she dealt with, usually spending the few hours following each mission on writing this and her report. As a result of this habit, she was able to convince the Morning Glory to issue her a high-quality office chair from Stores, much to the amazement of her partner. Among other adventures in Floaters, Kaitlyn has found herself temporarily hypnotised by Dracula while in wolf disguise,"Driftwood: Kelly The Roman Warrior" by Huinesoron prevented Selene from vampirising random bit parts, and was accidentally neuralyzed by her partner. Early Appearances * "PPC: The Next Generation," 2003 ** A recognisable young Kaitlyn appears with her best friend Jenn. * "Agent Kaitlyn, DCPS," 2004 ** Kaitlyn's only surviving 'stories' from before the loss of the DCPS archive. * "The Holy Book of GreyLadyBast, Chapter VIII: The Vision of Kaitlyn" ** Kaitlyn's contribution to the Book of GreyLadyBast. * The Shrine of Kaitlyn ** Kaitlyn's role as a goddess. * "The Official Fanfiction University of Discworld" ** Kaitlyn as a student in OFUDisc. * "Of Wolves and Fellowship," 2014 ** Kaitlyn goes on a mission with Agent Huinesoron of DOGA. Mission Reports Partnered with Selene * "Driftwood: Prologue" * "Driftwood: Winterwood" (Lord of the Rings/''Frozen'') * "Driftwood: And So The Journey Begins" (Lord of the Rings) * "Driftwood: Kelly The Roman Warrior" (Dracula/''Twilight) * "Driftwood: Opposite Reaction Same Result" (''The Parent Trap) * "Driftwood: Bella Black" (Harry Potter) * "Driftwood: Thorin's Little Princess" (The Hobbit) References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Character Protective Services Category:Official Fanfiction University of Discworld Category:Featured Agents Category:Department of Floaters